


Red Riding Hood is Wearing Black

by Kittycatkyla23



Series: Red Riding Hood Is Wearing Black [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Blasphemy, Hardcore, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Wordcount: Over 15.000, Yandere, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23
Summary: Loosely inspired by Red Riding Hood (2011 Movie). Reader discretion advised.--Tsukishima's village has been plagued by a werewolf for decades. They have appeased the wolf with offerings of their best livestock and have lived in a scared peace.  Then, without warning, the Wolf breaks the peace and demands a ruby-eyed sacrifice. Tsuki has ruby eyes and he's more than willing to give his life for his people....But he never imagined the beast would want more than that from him.--





	Red Riding Hood is Wearing Black

Tsukishima was utterly terrified. He sat upon a tree stump in the middle of his town square. Snow lied on the ground and the full blood moon illuminated the sky in pink light. Clouds were hiding the stars from Tsukishima’s sight but he wasn’t looking up anyway. He kept his eyes firmly planted on his hands that were clenched against his thighs. A shackle held a firm grasp onto his wrist. The chain connected Tsuki’s wrist to the tree stump he sat on, to make sure he couldn’t run away from anyone or anything. He was to stay there.

Until the wolf came for him.

Tsuki swallowed hard as his heart threatened to beat right out of his chest. He closed his eyes tight shut as tears threatened to leak from his ruby eyes.

Ruby eyes. Those two words were the reason Tsuki was in this mess to begin with.

The town Tsuki had lived in his entire life was small and rural. Every house was hand crafted with wood. The men worked and the woman stayed home to attend to the homes. They had sheeps, pigs, and chickens to use as food and clothes. Occasionally, someone would go hunting and manage to kill a deer or wild boar. The most common job for the men of the town was to be a wood cutter. If they were lucky, they would be able to become an iron smith or a construction worker.

Tsuki’s town was in the middle of a valley. A river ran through the center of it and on both sides were ominous mountain peaks. They were completely cut off from any other town or city, the next location being over the mountains and at least a weeks’ travel away. Because of that, no one ever really bothered to leave the village. The land provided for them and they were able to take care of themselves. The townsfolk weren’t soft by any means. They were hearty, courageous, and strong, even the woman. They could handle their own in the harsh environment they were dealt.

Only one thing made these people coward in the wake of a full moon.

A werewolf.

A huge black wolf that rivaled the size of their houses plagued the town since before Tsuki was born. Since before his parents were born. No one knew where it came from nor did anyone know how to get rid of it. In the beginning, it had slaughtered people as it pleased. Feasting on their flesh in the presence of the entire town. The men had led many rallies to kill the wolf but nothing seemed to work. Steel swords, iron arrows, they would all be deemed useless against the beast. Except for the church. A church was erected not long after the first attacks. The priest claimed that a werewolf could not cross holy ground. The next full moon, the entire town flocked to the church and took sanctuary within its walls.

No one was eaten that night. But in frustration, the wolf destroyed so many homes. It attacked the livestock, killed most of them and chased the rest away. There was barely a town left by the time the wolf was done with his rampage. With young children and elderly, there was no way all the townsfolk could leave. So, they had no choice but to rebuild. Life continued on like that for so long. The wolf would come and eat most of the livestock and lay waste to the town while the townspeople cowards within the walls of the church. They would begin rebuilding the next morning and corral the last of the livestock back to the village. That was how life was for this small, rural town.

Until the night of a blood moon.

 Upon that night, the wolf spoke. It spoke to the mayor at the time and the man and beast made an agreement. The town would sacrifice their fattest livestock to the wolf and the wolf would stop his rampages. It would not slaughter, it would cause no destruction. Merely eat the offering and be on its merry way.

That was how everything had been since. Up until Tsuki was born. Or more so, up until yesterday.

The wolf arrived on the first night of the blood moon. Everyone remained in their houses, for they had no reason to take sanctuary in the church any longer, and were all sleeping peacefully. The wolf was to honor his agreement, to eat the offering that was placed on the tree stump in the middle of the town square. The very stump Tsuki sat upon now. But it didn’t.

Another rampage ensued. The wolf began destroying houses, howling to the moon to wake everyone who was sleeping, and laid waste to the town well. No one was injured, nor killed. They all safely made it to the church with the wolf’s blessing. It was obvious the wolf could have killed many people but he chose not to. Instead, he chased them all to the church.

“Why have you violated the tradition of the town?!” The current mayor had yelled. “We have kept our end of the bargain! We give you our fattest livestock every full moon and have not missed a night!”

 _“Things have changed.”_ A human voice had come from the wolf. It never opened its mouth but the words were clear to everyone inside the border of the church who had been listening. _“This full moon, I don’t want your grimy heifers or goats. This full moon, I want something else.”_

“That was not our agreement!”

 _“Our agreement is changing!”_ The words were screamed to the heavens. The only safety the mayor had had that night was the line of stones that marked the start of hollow land. _“If you don’t adapt to my demands then I have no reason not to tear your towns to shred!”_ The wolf had begun to pace back and forth. _“I’ll start with the infants. While your parents sleep, I’ll come into your homes and eat your babies. You won’t even realize I was there until morning when all your cribs are empty. The children will come next. I’ll make my way up the age group, from youngest to oldest. Eventually, you’ll all take sanctuary in your shitty church.”_ The wolf had sat down. _“In which, I’ll lay waste to your entire town. You thought the chaos was bad before, just wait till I mean it. By the time the full moon wains, they’ll be nothing but rubble and this damnable church. You won’t be able to build near fast enough before the next full moon. Your people shall live in constant fear and misery. Your children will freeze to death in the snow. Do you want that, mayor? Do you wish to fail your people all for the stubborn traditions of the past?”_

“…What do you want?”

The wolf had smiled. It had looked no different than a snarl but Tsuki had known it was a smile. _“Give me the ruby eyes.”_

“Ruby—we have no rubies!”

_“Tomorrow, the sacrifice will be met. If not, you know what awaits you.”_

The wolf stood.

“Wait!”

Without a word, the wolf had leapt onto the roof of one of the houses. And with one bound, it was gone.

That very morning, the town had gathered back to the church to discuss what was to be done.

“We don’t have any rubies. The wolf should know that! We barely have any gold!”

“There’s no way we could even find rubies in the mountains! The wolf controls the entire range!”

“Why did it call them ruby eyes?”

“Mayor, have you been holding back on us? Do you have a treasure in your home?”

“Of course not! I haven’t left this town, just like all of you!”

“What about the church? Do any of the chalices have rubies?”

“No. We only have bread and wine.”

“Where’s the father?”

“He went over the mountain. He said he was going to get the church in the city over to help us.”

“There’s been rumors of a holy order. One that has exterminated werewolves from Kyoto all the way to the coast. He said he was going to bring them to help us.”

“When will he be back?”

“He should be back by the end of the week.”

“We don’t have till the end of the week! We have till tomorrow!”

“There will be no town left for the holy order to save!”

“We’re doomed! What do we do?!”

“Mayor, are you certain there is no rubies anywhere in the town?”

“There’s no point to keeping any riches if you end up dying before you can use them!”

“Of course, I know that! I’m telling you, there are no rubies! You’re welcome to look through my house if you so want but you’ll find nothing!”

“You bet your ass we’re going to look! We can’t take the risk!”

“And the church! We have to check the church too! Maybe there’s a bible with a ruby on it or something? Something that everyone has missed!”

“Wait! What if it’s not a ruby as in a gem?”

“What?”

“I mean think about it. What would a wolf have use for a ruby? It’s an animal. It’s not like it can go to a store and buy something.”

“That’s true…”

“What if it’s not a gem? What if it’s an object?”

“Like what? What’s a ruby eye supposed to stand for?”

“I don’t know. Maybe wine?”

“But why call it an eye?”

“It said ‘eyes’, as in plural. So, it must have been more than one thing.”

“But what?”

“What could be considered ruby eyes?”

“I have ruby eyes.”

The entire crowd had turned to Tsuki. Tsukishima didn’t know what compelled him to say that but by the time he realized he should have kept his mouth shut, it was too late.

“…He’s right. His eyes do rival rubies.”

“They are red enough.”

“But why would the wolf want Tsukishima?”

“Wait a god damn minute!” Delic—Tsuki’s older brother—yelled. “There’s no way the wolf could mean Tsuki!”

“Tsuki has done nothing to warrant the wolf’s fury.” Tsugaru—Tsuki’s other older brother—said calmly. The fear was evident on his face as Tsuki had looked up at him. “No one in this town had. The wolf could not possibly know that Tsuki had ruby eyes.”

“That’s true.” The mayor had added. “Unless Tsuki went out on the night of the full moon, there’s no way the wolf should know he has ruby eyes.”

“Have you ever gone out, Tsuki?”

“Be honest with us, Tsuki. We have to know. The survival of the town depends on it.”

“You cannot lie within the walls of the church!”

“I…” Tsuki’s eyes had gone wide. “I never have. I al-always go to bed ear-early on the night of the full moon. If I don’t, I-I can’t sleep.”

“Have you ever looked out your window on the nights you can’t sleep?”

“No. I swear, I swear upon the bible, I haven’t!”

“How does the wolf know about his eyes then?” The townsfolk had turned back to each other.

“There has to be an explanation.”

“This creature is a spawn of the devil. I wouldn’t be surprised if it could see what the devil can see.”

“We can’t be certain Tsuki is what the wolf meant though!”

“We can’t sacrifice Tsuki!”

“Not one of our own!”

“Mayor, what should we do?”

“We can’t give Tsuki up like livestock!” Delic had called.

“Tsuki is too sweet to be given to that beast.”

“Mayor?”

“Mayor, what do we do?”

“Tsuki is an innocent! If we give him to a devil’s spawn, we may as well damn ourselves to hell!”

“He’s only a boy of seventeen! We can’t!”

“Tsuki has committed no sin!”

“The wolf must mean something else.”

“Tsuki isn’t the ruby eye.”

Tsuki had remembered the feeling rise in his chest. The entire town wanted to protect Tsuki. They wanted to let Tsuki live. Despite all of them having been terrified, the majority wanted Tsuki to live. They didn’t want to condemn one of their own.

Maybe that was what compelled Tsuki to speak again.

“If-if my sacrifice will save the town, then I’ll do it.”

Tsuki had never been able to properly contribute to the town. His skin was sensitive to the sun and his lungs were weak. He was not able to go and cut wood or hunt or even look after the livestock. He had to remain within the town and do the chores with the women. It was undignified for a seventeen-year-old boy but if he was able to help at all he was willing to do it. The town had been kind to him, regardless of his physical faults. The women had even gifted Tsuki with a black cloak in order to shield him from the sun.

And now was the time for Tsuki to finally do something for his town. The words of the townsfolks had filled Tsuki with unwavering courage. He could give his life for the people who had taken care of him. It was the least he could do for them.

However, all that courage was gone now that he was sitting on a stump as a sacrifice to the wolf, waiting to die at its jaws. His hands were shaking badly, he couldn’t tell if it was because of the cold winter air or the fear that gripped him. His stomach was in knots and his chest felt tight. The only reason he did not puke as he waited was because he puked earlier.

 ** _‘There is no other choice.’_** Tsuki told himself. **_‘If I don’t at least try to appease the wolf then everyone will suffer.’_**

He had to do this. For the town. For his brothers.

His brothers.

His brothers were all against this. They adamantly stated that this wasn’t right and that the town had gone mad. Delic had even suggested taking Tsuki and running. If they were to abandon the town before they tried to sacrifice him then the wolf and the town wouldn’t have enough time to hunt them down. The wolf would be too busy destroying the town for anyone to coordinate a proper search party and the beast couldn’t hunt them down before morning broke over the horizon. They could possibly get away with it.

Tsuki had shut Delic down. They all know that they couldn’t do that. They couldn’t abandon their parent’s, their friends, their loved ones to the beast. They weren’t that selfish. Tsuki wasn’t that selfish.

“I’m okay with this, Nii-san.” Tsuki had said. “I’ll make everyone proud and you can all live on.”

“You don’t have to do this!”

“It’s okay. It’ll be okay, Nii-san, you’ll see.”

Tsuki remembered the grief that has crossed Delic’s face. A similar expression had shown on Tsugaru’s face and multiple townspeople. He remembered the tight hug Delic had given him. He heard his brother sob as the helplessness of the situation came crashing down on them. Tsuki had cried into his brother’s chest and held him just as tight.

A cold winter breeze buffeted Tsuki. His lungs immediately began to hurt so he quickly shoved his face into his scarf. A lovely red scarf that the woman of the town made for him that very day.

“We were going to give it to you on your birthday but…I guess this is as good a time as any.” They had said. The pain in their voice was obvious.

Tsuki took the gift with tears in his eyes. He had dawned it immediately and thanked them adamantly. Wearing his black cloak and his new red scarf, Tsuki was able to keep himself warm as he waited. He was actually quite warm in his attire. The only thing that was cold was the metal against his wrist. He had asked the mayor to shackle him to the stump because he didn’t want to run away before the wolf showed. He knew his courage wouldn’t last forever so he asked the mayor for the precaution. The mayor looked so pained to do so.

**_‘It’s okay. It’s okay, everyone. It’ll hurt now, but you’ll be able to wake up tomorrow safe. The emotions will past and you’ll be able to live on.’_ **

Tsuki smiled. It was fake and forced, the tears streaking his cheeks evident enough of this. But Tsuki was going to lie, even if it was only to himself.

**_‘It’ll all be okay.’_ **

Tsukishima heard snow crunch above his head. His entire body stiffened. His heart clenched painfully. His stomach did a summersault and his lungs tightened. He heard more crunching on the roof of the building behind him. Something was walking of the roof. He could hear the wood creak. It was heavy and big. Tsuki knew what it was.

**_‘It’s here.’_ **

He felt hot breath on the back of his hood. Tsuki began to shake as fear absorbed ever organ he had. He clenched his teeth hard to keep himself from screaming.

**_‘No, it-it’s okay. It’s okay.’_ **

The wood creaked as the creature leapt from the roof. He heard it land in the middle of the clearing in front of him. He could see black fur peek into the edge of his vision. Tsuki couldn’t bring himself to look. He closed his eyes, tear streaking his cheeks uncontrollably.

He heard the snow crunch with slow, heavy steps.

**_‘I won’t scream. I won’t scream.’_ **

Tsuki was biting the inside of his lips. He could taste blood on his tongue.

The beast was right in front of him. It huffed a heavy breath at Tsuki, flinging the hood off of Tsuki’s head.

 _“Look at me.”_ The same voice as yesterday berated Tsuki’s ears.

**_‘Ruby eyes. Ruby eyes. He need to see I have ruby eyes. I need to look up. I have to—’_ **

Tsuki felt something cold touch his chin. He called out in surprise, his eyes opening and going wide. It was the wolf’s black nose and with its black nose, it tilted Tsuki’s head up. Tsukishima made eye contact with the red eyes of a werewolf.

**_‘Ruby…it has ruby eyes too…’_ **

The wolf tilted its head. It nosed Tsuki’s arm and gave him a gentle shove, no different than a normal dog would. Tsuki didn’t know what to do. A second shove came, this one harder. Tsuki was forced to stand else he would fall in the snow. And Tsuki didn’t want to fall before the wolf. No doubt, it’ll pounce on him and kill him while his back was turned. Tsuki took a few steps away from the stump until his shackle tugged against his wrist with a rattle of the chain. Tsuki looked back at the beast, his heart beating hard against his chest.

The wolf scrutinized the chain for a moment. Then it raised its paw in a swipe. Tsuki jolted and tried to jump back. The chain kept him from doing such, which was Tsuki’s reasoning behind the shackle as the beasts’ claws came down on him. Tsuki closed his eyes tight shut.

The shackle became loose against his wrist. Nothing else happened. He heard the wolf snort before feeling hot breath on his face. Tsuki opened his eyes to peek.

The wolf had snapped the chain that bound Tsuki to the stump. Tsuki was now free to run away as fast as he could.

 ** _‘Does…Does it want a chase?’_** Tsuki was puzzled.

The wolf had its full attention on Tsuki. Those piercing red orbs could burrow holes in the blond with the intensity of its stare. Tsuki began to shake before he took a small step back. He saw the curtains move in the window behind the wolf.

**_‘The mayor. He’s awake. Is everyone awake? Are they all…’_ **

The wolf walked over to Tsuki. The blond wouldn’t let himself take a step back. If he did, he would run.

**_‘Are they watching me? Everyone…My brothers…’_ **

The huge animal pushed Tsuki again. Tsuki took a few steps back to keep himself on his feet. The wolf pulled its lip back in a snarl but no growl followed. Tsuki hugged himself to keep himself from faltering.

**_‘If everyone’s watching then I can’t give in now. I have to be strong.’_ **

The wolf turned its head and gave Tsuki a hard shove to his side. The blond stumbled again and tripped. He called out before he twisted to catch himself. His hands sunk into the snow as he now sat on all four. His pants quickly became soaked and his hands went cold.

Before Tsuki could sit up, heat encased his mid-rift. The wolf had its mouth open and it latched it jaws around Tsuki’s torso. Tsuki let out a short scream of fear as he was lifted off the ground.

The wolf turned. Tsuki’s eyes widened.

**_‘It’s not—It’s not eating me?’_ **

Tsuki looked up at the wolf but it’s thick black fur kept Tsuki from looking at its eyes. Its hold on Tsuki was as gentle as it could be. There was no pressure behind the bite. The only pain Tsuki felt was from the teeth that pushed against his stomach and chest but it was more of an irritancy than pain.

**_‘What’s going on? What is going on?!’_ **

Without hesitation, the wolf broke out into a run.

Tsuki screamed as he grabbed onto the teeth next to him for support. The wolf leapt onto a house and in one more jump cleared the wooden pillars that acted as a wall around the town. Tsuki immediately felt faint as blood rushed to his head. The swirling mass of fear finally made it to Tsuki’s brain and he wasn’t able to stay conscious any longer.

* * *

Tsuki groaned as he opened his eyes. Huge black paws were the first thing he saw. Those paws were treading over rocks barely covered in snow. The blonde’s body shook with each step.

Tsuki gasped and tried to sit upright. But he couldn’t. He was still in the jaws of the werewolf that had just kidnapped him. A quick look around showed Tsuki that he was in the mountains and from how strong the wind was, they must be very high up. His lungs ached, causing Tsuki to cough. Tsuki pulled his scarf up over his nose.

He then turned and looked at the wolf. The creature knew where it was going. That much was obvious to Tsuki. It placed its feet in crevices that no one would know was there unless they had walked this way countless times.

 ** _‘What is it doing? Does it plan to eat me in its cave? Oh god, I can’t escape from here!’_** Tsuki looked around himself. **_‘I don’t know where I am! I don’t know how to get back to the town.’_**

Fear gripped Tsuki’s innards again. He began to shake in the wolfs’ hold as fresh tears leaked from his eyes.

**_‘I thought it was going to kill me quickly. Taking me away from the town. No one will be able to collect my body like this. If I don’t get my last rights, I won’t be able to go to heaven!’_ **

Tsuki sobbed.

**_‘I’ll be damned to hell like this.’_ **

Tsuki lunged hurt even more as he started to cry with abandon. He coughed, which quickly turned into a hack. Tsuki shook his head and took a deep breath.

**_‘No, I can’t cry. If I cry, I’ll trigger my asthma. I have to calm down.’_ **

Tsuki clenched my teeth.

**_‘My last moments are going to be agony enough. I don’t need to make it worse for myself.’_ **

The wolf jumped up onto of an enclave of rocks. A girthy fissure within the rocks was at the wolf’s feet. Tsuki’s eyes widened.

The wolf leaned down.

“Wh-what are you—”

The wolf stuck its muzzle into the fissure, putting Tsuki in the gap. It then opened its jaws.

Tsuki let out a scream as he fell from the beasts’ mouth. His scream was quickly cut off as his side slammed against stone. It was padded with something soft but it wasn’t an extremely thick layer. Tsuki sat up quickly and scrambled away from the soft pile, the chain against his wrist rattling.

“Oh god, what is this?!”

Tsuki’s initial thought was that it was bodies. Either human or animal bodies, he didn’t know nor care. His mind began to race with fear that the wolf dropped him on its fresh kill pile.

Tsuki looked up at the crevice. The wolf looked down at him for a moment longer, then turned and disappeared out of Tsuki’s sight. The moon filtered through the gap without the beast there to block it. Pale red light illuminated the pile Tsuki landed on. It was nothing more than a bunch of animal pelts. There was no moisture to the pelts when Tsuki had touched them so they weren’t fresh. There were no carcasses in sight and the pelts looked like they were expertly skinned.

“What is…is going on?”

Tsuki looked around himself. He was in a small cavern of stone. It was definitely a cave and it stunk of wolf. He was in the wolf’s lair. He had to be. Behind him was an opening and bright moonlight filtered in.

Fight or flight kicked in for Tsuki. He had to get out of here. He couldn’t stay here. The wolf was nowhere in sight so this may be his only chance to escape.

Tsuki stood and ran to the opening. He heard his chain clanking against the ground behind him so he took pause to collect the metal links and wrap it around his arm. It took no more than a few seconds and he was on his way again. He entered a bigger cavern. In front of him was a narrow passageway that had a small shine of moonlight at the end of it. To his left was the opening to the cave. It was huge and unblocked by anything. Tsuki ran for it, his black cloak billowing behind him.

The wolf suddenly jumped down to stand in the middle of the entrance. Tsuki stopped in his tracks. Red eyes met red eyes. Then the beast snarled, a low growl rising in its throat and echoing off the walls. Tsuki’s insides turned to ice. He backed away slowly.

The wolf walked into the cave, keeping eye contact with Tsuki. Tsuki took one step after another backwards.

**_‘Don’t turn your back on a wolf. Father always said to never turn your back on a wolf. Never—’_ **

Tsuki’s back pressed against cold stone. He gasped and looked over his shoulder to see what he already knew. He had backed himself into the wall of the cave. He had nowhere else to go. Whereas, the wolf continued to move towards him.

“N…no, don’t.”

The wolf stood before Tsuki. It pressed its muzzle against Tsuki’s stomach. The blond flinched and let out a pathetic whimper of fear. It began to sniff him. Tsuki’s breath became harder, his lungs hurting badly at this point. The blond stifled a cough.

The wolf nudged Tsuki’s side towards the adjacent cavern he had just left. Tsuki took a step to catch himself. However, the wolf was unrelenting as it continued to push Tsuki. The blond had no choice but to go to the cavern.

**_‘It’s playing with me. It has to be. This is a creature of the devil; it can’t be stupid. It knows I’m scared and it’s trying to make me suffer. It has to be.’_ **

Tsuki stopped himself in his tracks. The wolf continued to push.

“No!” Tsuki yelled, pushing back against the wolf. “No! I-I won’t!”

**_‘I won’t let you play with me, devil! I’ll make you kill me! I won’t suffer for your amusement!’_ **

Tsuki’s thoughts were nothing courageous. It was a simple fact that he didn’t want to suffer longer than he had to. He knew he was going to die and he didn’t want this to be dragged on longer than it needed to be. He didn’t want his thoughts to run rampant and make him despair more than he already was.

No, Tsuki wasn’t being brave. He was trying to take the cowards way out. And he was more than okay with that.

The wolf growled at Tsuki and gave a hard shove. Tsuki fell. He let out a call of surprise before twisting his body. But he didn’t twist to land on all four. He twisted so his back was towards the floor and he was facing the wolf. With as much strength as he could muster, he swung his foot up in a kick. His leather boot connected with the bottom of the beast’s muzzle. The wolf careened back as Tsuki landed on his elbows.

The wolf recovered immediately and glared death at Tsuki. Tsuki returned the glare, albeit with tears in his eyes, as he clenched his teeth.

The wolf then lunged at Tsuki, jaw agape and ready to chomp down on the blond. Tsuki screamed and tried to scramble to his feet. But all that did was turn Tsuki’s back on the wolf. The beasts’ jaws came around Tsuki’s mid-rift again. This time was not nearly as gentle. He felt some of those sharp teeth prick through his clothes and pierce his pale felt. Tsuki called out in pain.

The wolf lifted Tsuki up so the blondes’ feet were off the ground. It headed to the cavern.

“No!” Tsuki kicked his feet and slammed his fists against the beast jaws. “I won’t! I-I won’t let you pl-play with me! Ki-kill me now! I won-won’t let you enjoy my suffering!”

The wolf ignored Tsuki and his blows. He entered the small room. With a lash of its head, it tossed Tsuki into the cavern. The blond landed on the pile of pelts and rolled off. His cloak folded over his head while the chain unraveled from Tsuki’s wrist. His vision was blinded with black as his back slammed against the stone wall.

Tsuki heard the distinct sound of something crunching. It was meaty and it caused the wolf to groan. Tsuki quickly unraveled his cloak from his sight.

The wolf stood in the entrance way, blocking off Tsuki’s only way out. Its body was contorting outward. Its fur was falling off its body in clumps, littering the floor with black hairs. Tsuki’s eyes went wide as he realized the crunching sound he heard was coming from the wolf’s body. It’s very bones were jolting underneath its flesh. The wolf let out a howl of pain.

Then it stood on its hind legs. It raked its front claws against the stone wall, leaving white marks. Its paws turned to hands in the next flurry of bones snapping. Its tail became bare and Tsuki saw the spinal column recede into its lower back. Its hind legs bent and became that of a human’s. Its muzzle shortened into something Tsuki recognized. A human face.

Leaning against the wall, panting heavily and sweating profusely, was a man. A naked man with pitch black hair that rivaled the wolf that it had been not even moments ago.

**_‘Oh god, it is a devil! I have to get out of here!’_ **

Tsuki stood and ran towards the entrance. The wolf-turned-man looked completely exhausted and out of it. Tsuki was certain that he didn’t have the strength to stop the blond.

Tsuki was wrong, though. As soon as the blond passed the threshold to the bigger cavern, the man shot his hand out and grabbed the blonde’s arm.

“Let-let me go!” Tsuki pushed against the hand while trying to pull himself away.

The man let out an annoyed growl before turned towards the pelt-filled cavern. With a strength not befitting a man, he tossed Tsuki back towards the pile. Tsuki slammed against the ground hard. The pelt provided no padding for him and Tsuki cringed in pain. Before he could regain himself, the man was on him. He grabbed the blonde’s wrist and slammed them above Tsuki’s head.

“O-ow—nn!”

Tsuki’s mouth was covered by the man’s own shallow lips. Tsuki’s eyes went wide with shock.

**_‘Wh-what?’_ **

The man forced his tongue into Tsuki’s mouth. Tsuki could taste blood. He wasn’t sure if it was his own from earlier or from what this man had eaten last. The notion that it was from the man repulsed Tsuki and he quickly turned his head. The man, however, refused him, following his mouth and staying in constant contact with Tsuki’s lips.

“Mm!” Tsuki yelled underneath his mouth.

Tsuki kicked his legs wildly.

The man finally separated. Tsuki gasped loudly and turned his head away.

“N-no, wh-what are you—are you doing?”

“Don’t struggle.” The man said. “I’m not going to eat you but don’t give me a reason to hurt you.”

“Wh-what?” Tsuki’s eyes went wide.

The man leaned down and attached his mouth to Tsuki’s neck.

Tsuki gasped as a spark of electricity he had never felt before shot down his spine and prickled along his penis.

“W-w-wait!” Tsuki tried to pull his hands out of the man’s hold. “I-I don’t—I don’t under-understand! You-you—I didn’t think a werewolf was-was a person! I don’t under-derstand! Bu-but before anything, you-you should put on my clothes! You’ll freeze to death lik-like that!”

The man backed away from Tsuki to look down at him. He had an incredulous expression on his face.

“W-what?” Tsuki stared up at him, confused.

The man then laughed. He smiled a genuine smile, his red eyes flooding with adore as he stared at Tsuki. “You’re really showing me concern in this situation? You should be worrying about yourself above anything. It’s that right there that compelled me to make you my bride.”

Tsuki jolted, his eyes going wide and his cheeks flushing. “B-bride?! Mm!”

The man covered Tsuki’s mouth again.

The kiss was forceful and filled with passion. It made Tsuki’s stomach spark with butterflies. He had never kissed anybody before. The sensation of someone else shoving their tongue in Tsuki’s mouth was so foreign to him. He wasn’t sure how to feel but his body knew as it reacted. His groin began to twitch with a feeling Tsuki had never felt before. Terror began to grip the seventeen-year-old.

The blond tried to turn his head away again. He was again refused but Tsuki was persistent. He refused to give up. He managed to separate their mouths by turning his head into his arm. The man had no choice but to back off.

“N-n-no!” Tsuki said. “No, you-you want to turn, turn me into a de-deviant!”

“A deviant, you say?”

“Th-the father said it go-goes against God to engage in pl-pleasurable conduct with some-someone of the same gender! My-my brother explained wh-what that was!”

“And what is it?” The man began unbuttoning Tsuki’s black waist coat.

Tsuki blushed. “Uh um…”

“Well? What is pleasurable conduct, ruby eyes?”

“Do-don’t! Stop tou-touching—”

“Answer me and I’ll stop. Maybe.” Tsuki’s waist coat was undone and the man started on his white button up.

Tsuki started to shake. He wasn’t sure if it was fear or the cold that was washing over his thinly covered torso. “It-it means…pl-pleasurable con-conduct me-means when you d-do something with a per-person and it ma-makes your pe-penis react.”

“Have I made your penis react?” The man grinned down at him. “I’ve only kissed you.”

Tsuki’s shirt came undone. The blond called out in surprise as his chest was exposed to the cold air and the hungry gaze of the wolf-turned-man.

“Wa-wa-wait! You sai-sai-said you’d stop!”

“I said maybe.” The man leaned down. “That doesn’t mean I would.”

The man drew his tongue over Tsuki’s left nipple. The blond called out, his eyes going wide and his back arching.

“N-n-no!” Tsuki kicked his legs and tried to pull his hands from the man’s hold. “Yo-yo-you deviant! Devil! Le-let me go!”

The man glared up at Tsuki. The blond felt teeth against his pink nub.

“Ow! Ah, no! Nngh!”

Tsuki clenched his teeth. The man moved his head over to the right nipple and began licking it. He used his free hand to rub his thumb over the hard left nub, playing with it while his tongue played with the other. Sparks of pleasure fluttered through Tsuki’s stomach down into his penis. His cock twitched against his pants, hardening with each jolt of pleasure that berated him. His body was enjoying the feeling, enjoying the sensations. But Tsuki’s mind was screaming at him to fight. He had to get away from this man as soon as possible before he turned Tsuki into a deviant.

“St-stop, ah! Please…”

“Why? You obviously like it?” The man grinded his stomach against Tsuki’s crotch.

“Nn!” Tsuki tried to close his legs but all he did was squeeze the man’s hips.

“Don’t be so scared. I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself thoroughly.”

“I don-don’t want to enjoy-enjoy—ah!”

The man took his hand away from Tsuki’s nipple and reached down to rub the blonde’s crotch.

“No! NO! Pl-please!”

The man pulled on Tsuki’s pants, unfastening the button. Tsuki began to struggle harder than he had before, kicking wildly and pulling on his arms with more conviction. The man hooked his thumb into the shackle on Tsuki’s wrist to keep that arm firmly pinned. But the shift of his hand allowed Tsuki to get his other wrist free. The blond immediately reached up and pushed on the man’s shoulder. The man batted his hand away. Tsuki rolled on his side and pulled on the hand the held his shackle.

“Le-let me go!”

The man slammed his knee into Tsuki’s stomach. The blonde’s eyes went wide as the air was pushed from his lungs. He coughed and coiled up, letting the man’s hand go in favor of holding his stomach.

“I told you not to give me a reason to hurt you.” The man said in a cold voice.

Tears streamed from Tsuki’s eyes. Helplessness encased his chest as he hugged himself tight. His breathing devolved into sobs.

“Oi, don’t cry. You’ll trigger your asthma.”

Tsuki jolted and looked at the raven wide-eyed. “Ho-how, how did you—mm!”

The man kissed him again, shoving his tongue back into Tsuki’s mouth. The man let Tsuki’s wrist go in favor of holding his face, gently rubbing his tears away with his thumbs. Tsuki’s neck was craned at an awkward angle so he rolled over on his back, all the while his mouth still being violated by the wolf’s tongue.

Tsuki’s penis was at its hardest. It hurt against the restraints of his pants and underwear. The blond reached down and pulled the fabric away to try and help the discomfort.

The man separated with a juicy ‘chuu’. Tsuki panted heavily, his eyes hooded and a trail of saliva lining his chin.

“Have I caused you a problem?” The man grinned.

He reached down and gripped Tsuki’s manhood through his pants. Tsuki jolted.

“N-no…” Tsuki pushed on the man’s hand. But it was lackluster as he was scared the man would hit him if he resisted too fervently. “D-don’t…”

The man pushed his hand into Tsuki’s undergarments. The blond jolted and arched at the electricity that shot up his body from just a simple touch. No one had ever touched him there before. Another new sensation given to him by this man.

“No, ah!”

“Lift your hips.”

“Eh?!” Tsuki stared at him wide-eyed.

The man pulled his hand out and grabbed the hem of Tsuki’s pants. He gave them a tug but because Tsuki was lying flat, they caught on his back.

“Your hips, lift them.”

Tsuki’s eyes went wide with horror.

“N-n-no!” Tsuki reached down and pushed on the hands, shaking his head furiously. “No!”

The man glowered at him.

The man no longer had patience to give to Tsuki. He displayed that by grabbing the blonde’s shoulder and pulling on them. Unable to stop this man and his unnatural strength, Tsuki was flipped over so he lied on his stomach. The man then tossed Tsuki’s cloak over the blonde’s head and arms. Tsuki went to move them only for the man to put his hand right about Tsuki’s head, pinning the fabric underneath so the ruby-eyed boy couldn’t move it. And with his chest pressed to the ground, he couldn’t unbutton the cloak. He was trapped under the black cloth.

“St-stop!”

The man then forced his other arm under Tsuki’s hips and lifted them up. Immediately, the man pulled on Tsuki’s pants. With nothing stopping them, the clothes fell down to his knees, exposing his rump to the man. Tsuki jolted and his whole face went red before losing all color.

“N-no! No!” Tsuki reached back to try and push the man away even though he couldn’t see. “D-d-don’t! Don’t!”

Tsuki was spanked. Which made him yelp. He fell silent quickly, sobs racking his form again.

The hand above Tsuki’s head disappeared. The blond immediately raised himself up a bit and began undoing his cloak so that the wolf couldn’t use it against him again.

Something wet touched Tsuki’s anus. The blond jolted and called out in surprise as the cloak fell off his shoulders. He looked back to see the man, holding Tsuki’s hips so he couldn’t move away, and had his face buried between the mounds of flesh that made up Tsuki’s rump. The wolf made eye contact with him before Tsuki felt that sensation again. The blond quickly figured out what he was doing.

“N-n-no! No! Don’t! Th-th-that’s—that’s dirty!”

“Doesn’t taste dirty.” The man said against Tsuki’s perineum. Tsuki felt the wet muscle that was the man’s tongue against his entrance again.

“N-no!” Tsuki grabbed onto his cloak, bundling it underneath his body and pressing it to his mouth. There was a small trace scent of saliva on the fabric from where the wolf had held Tsuki in its mighty jaws but the blond couldn’t care right now. Humiliation formed its way into Tsuki’s chest, so hot and potent that it made the blond break down in tears again. He held his cloak tightly and buried his face into the fabric as he began to sob anew.

He felt the man shove his tongue into Tsuki’s body. The blond jolted and curled his toes. His manhood stood proud despite Tsuki’s humiliation, leaking precum to the delicious pleasure that encased his lower half. The tongue pressed against something inside the blond that sent a jolt of pleasure throughout his whole body, taking considerable pause in his penis that jolted with the sensation. Tsuki’s eyes went wide to the feeling. His grip tightened against the cloak and he couldn’t withhold the noises that escaped his mouth.

“Uh, ah…hah!”

The wolf pressed his tongue against that spot inside him with abandon, continuously probing it. Tsuki felt a tightness coil underneath his stomach. Slowly, it was accumulating and Tsuki knew that he wanted that tightness to be released. He didn’t know what would happen but his body was craving it.

**_‘Someone save me from this devil…’_ **

The man pulled his tongue out. Tsuki’s body protested as the pleasure stopped but his mind was more than thankful. The blonde’s hips were shaking, his knees felt weak and were barely supporting him. But that soon didn’t matter as the wolf pushed down on his shoulders. He made Tsuki lie down flat and in one swift motion pulled off Tsuki’s pants, underwear, shoes, and socks. Tsuki bottom half was completely naked now. He immediately broke out in goosebumps as the cold air hit his bare skin.

The wolf then grabbed under Tsuki’s shoulders and pulled him up so he was sitting on his knees again.

“Wa-wait, sto—”

The man pulled Tsuki’s waistcoat and shirt off his shoulders. He pulled them off one arm, but struggled with the other due to the shackle and chain. He pulled the clothe over the shackle and made his way down the chain till he could freely toss the articles of clothing to the side. The man then pulled on Tsuki’s scarf. He choked the blond so Tsuki quickly assisted the wolf with the act. The red scarf left his neck and he coughed and rubbed his throat.

Tsuki was now completely naked, just like the man behind him. His whole form shook with embarrassment and from the cold. His lungs started to ache again.

**_‘Someone help me…’_ **

The man pushed on the center of Tsuki’s shoulder blades again. The blond was forced to rest his chest against the pelts while his hips were still in the air. Tsuki clung to his cloak tightly.

The blonde’s eyes widened to something big and hard rubbing against his anus. It slid up and down the seam of his rump, becoming wet from the saliva on Tsuki’s hole.

“Wha-what? What are you-you doing?”

“What do you think?”

“I-I don’t know—eek!” The tip pushed against Tsuki’s entrance, applying pressure. “Wa-wait!”

Tsuki was ignored as the object was forced past the outer ring of Tsuki’s anus. The blond screamed in pain, his eyes going wide and his body tightening in pain. That only hurt him more as he clenched down on the intruder.

“It hurts! It hurts! No!”

Tsuki tried to pull himself away. The man leaned forward and grabbed Tsuki’s chain. He pulled it back, forcing Tsuki’s arm back as well. The blond couldn’t pull away now and the man took the opportunity to force that thing in even more.

“Aaaaah! It hurts! Stop, please, please!”

“Damn, yeah, it hurts.” The man groaned, leaning forward. He put his hands on the ground by Tsuki’s chest, forcing Tsuki’s wrist down as well. “It’s so fricken tight. Relax a little.”

“It hurts!”

“It’ll only hurt more if you don’t relax.” The man grabbed Tsuki under the chin with his free hand, rubbing the blonde’s jaw in a gentle manner. “Trust me and do as I say.”

Tsuki couldn’t stop the sob that escaped his lips. He tried to consciously force his body to relax, which was much easier said than done. He was hurting and the instinctive reaction was the clench his muscles. To try and force himself to relax was hard for his mind to comprehend. Mixed with the fear, the grief, and the misery that was swirling inside of him, it was a near impossible task for the blond to do. His breathing became faster, his body was shaking badly, and his nails hurt from clenching the cloak so hard.

“Sweetheart, breath. Time your breathing with mine, it’ll help.”

“I-I can’t…”

“Breath~~ slowly,” the man reached down and started rubbing the sides of Tsuki’s neck. “Slowly~. Calm down, okay?” He kissed the back of Tsuki’s head. “Calm yourself.”

Tsuki clenched his teeth before focusing on controlling his breathing. He inhaled deeply and released it as slow as he could. With each breath, he could feel his muscles relaxing. His body was starting to become use to the intrusion, as well. He could still feel it, he hadn’t gone numb to it, but at least it didn’t hurt.

Tsuki coughed.

“Sssh~, it’s okay. Stop crying, okay?” The man reached up and wiped Tsuki’s tears away. “You’re only hurting yourself by crying. You’re okay.”

Tsuki clenched his teeth as a small pit of rage began to form.

“I-I’m not okay—ah!”

The man pushed the object in more. Tsuki leaned down so he was sitting on his elbows. He was reflexively trying to move away from the thing penetrating him but since the man was holding his close, the most he could do was lower himself.

The wolf didn’t stop this time. He continued pushing the object in, deeper and deeper into Tsuki’s body. He only stopped once his hips were pressed against Tsuki’s backside.

Tsuki’s eyes widened as realization hit him. He looked back at the wolf to see what he already felt. The man was completely pressed to Tsuki. The blond couldn’t see what was inside him but he had a gut wrenching feeling he knew what it was.

“Are you…my…is your p-penis inside me?”

The man looked down at him with a cocked brow. “No shit. What did you think I was putting in you?”

Tsuki’s insides turned to ice. “You-you’re so-sodomizing me…”

“Yeah.” The man pulled his hips back. Tsuki cringed, clenching his teeth. “I’m so deep inside you. Feels so good.”

The man slammed forward.

Tsuki screamed in pain.

“No, no, no!” Tsuki tilted his head down. He grabbed the cloak hard with his free hand. “No! Don’t do-do this! Stop it!”

“Don’t do this? I’m already doing it so I think what you should say is stop doing it.”

Tsuki began to sob. **_‘No, no! I’m being sodomized! Sodomizing is a sin! It’s a sin against God!’_**

“Eh, you’re crying again? I’m surprised you have any tears left.”

“Lem-lemme go, please…Please.”

The man said nothing for a moment. His movements paused as he stared down at Tsuki.

Then he grabbed Tsuki by his throat. Tsuki’s eye widened as he windpipes started to hurt. The man pulled Tsuki up while he tugged the blonde’s chained wrist out to the side so he couldn’t rest on it nor use it to push the wolf away. Tsuki used his free hand to grab the man’s hand, coughing hard. The wolf moved his hand up so he was holding the blonde’s jaw instead.

“Don’t want to.” The man said.

The raven started thrusting his hips again, slamming against Tsuki’s body.

“AH! N-NO!”

Pain was all Tsuki could feel. The previous pleasure he had felt from this man’s tongue was a distant memory now. His insides were burning and the outer ring of his entrance was on fire. His cock had completely gone limp and was jolting against his thighs with every slap of the wolf’s hips. Tsuki was not enjoying himself. He hated everything that was happening and he couldn’t control the misery that made him cry.

**_‘Someone, please. God, help me. Help me, God. Save me from this devil, please.’_ **

The man exhaled in his ear. “So good. You feel amazing.”

The wolf-turned-man lowered his hand down from Tsuki’s jaw to wrap his arm around Tsuki’s chest. Tsuki grabbed the arm and tilted his head down.

“Hey, what’s your name?” The man asked.

Tsuki shook his head.

The wolf glowered at him. He let Tsuki’s chain go and wrapped his arm around the blonde’s chest. With both arms holding Tsuki tightly and trapping his arms to his side, the wolf slammed up hard.

“Aaah!” Tsuki screamed, tilting his head down as his hands flexed in pain. He couldn’t grab anything but himself and he didn’t want to inflict more pain when he was already in agony so all he could do was grab at the air.

“Tell me your name, ruby eyes. I’ll start making you feel good if you tell me.”

“No! No! It-it hurts!”

“Tell me your name.”

“It hurts!”

“Tell me.”

Tsuki sobbed.

The man put his teeth on Tsuki’s shoulder. With the force of a dog’s bite, he dug his teeth into Tsuki’s flesh. Tsuki’s eyes went wide and he screamed in pain.

“Stop! Someone help, aaah!” Tsuki’s call started to devolve into coughs and sobs.

“Tell me your name.”

“Tsukishima! My name’s Tsukishima!”

The man let him go. Tsuki fell forward to rest on his elbows. His arms had no strength to support him anymore as they were shaking badly.

“See, was that so hard?” The man asked.

Tsuki couldn’t answer as his form was racked with vicious coughs. His lungs were in complete agony. He was struggling to breath.

**_‘I’m gonna die. God, help me!’_ **

“Oi, oi, oi.”

The man pulled out of Tsuki. The blond immediately collapsed. He clenched his cloak as tight as he could, trying to make something hurt more than he was hurting now. He wheezed and gasped, his vision blurred, his face was starting to warm up.

“Hel…” Tsuki gasped before coughing again.

“Hey, come here.”

The man pushed on Tsuki’s shoulder. Tsuki gave no resistance, rolling over on his back. His face was flushed from lack of air.

“Calm, Tsukishima. Calm yourself.” The man started massaging Tsuki’s chest, soothingly and slowly. He used his other hand to massage the asthmatics throat with his thumb. “Slow your breathing. Take a deep breathe.”

“I * **wheeze** * ca-can’t…”

“Sssh, calm yourself, Tsuki. Freaking out won’t help.”

“I…I…”

Tsuki rolled over and coughed violently.

The wolf pushed Tsuki back over. He then leaned down and grabbed Tsuki’s cheeks. He forced the blonde’s mouth open.

“N-na—”

The man put his mouth over Tsuki’s. He tilted Tsuki’s head back ever so slightly before he breathed a deep, forceful breath down Tsuki’s throat. Tsuki inhaled as best as he could.

The mayor of the village used to help Tsuki when he had an asthma attack. He would force a smooth brass pipe down his windpipe, connect a cleaned reed to it, then connected the reed to a clean pig’s lung that was turned into a sack. He would then squeeze the lung repeatedly, pumping air into Tsuki’s lung until they started working again.

This wild man obviously lacked those tools to save Tsuki but professional CPR seemed to be doing enough. Slowly, Tsuki felt his lungs loosen, untightening to allow him to breath. His throat was beginning to unclench, the swelling slowly going away. The man continued to massage Tsuki’s throat and chest but he soon didn’t need it anymore.

Tsuki turned his head away, separating their mouths. He panted heavily but he wasn’t coughing nor wheezing. He could breathe again.

“You with me?” The wolf asked.

Tsuki looked up at him. His lip quivered as tears threatened to spill out again. He turned his face away and buried it into his cloak.

He heard the wolf lean down and felt soft lips touch his cheek. Tsuki didn’t look up. He then felt the wolf spread his legs. That gave Tsuki rise to look at him.

“Wai-wait, no more!” Tsuki yelled, reaching down to push against the man.

“No way. Neither of us have cum yet.” The man grabbed Tsuki under his knees and lifted his hips up.

He pulled the blond closer so that his entrance was rubbing against the man’s hard genitals again.

“Please, no.” Tsuki pressed his hands to the man’s stomach as he shook his head furiously. “No more, no more! You’re g-going to kill me!”

“No, I won’t. This time I’ll make you feel good.”

“I don’t wa-want to feel good!”

The man rolled his eyes. He curled his hand around Tsuki’s leg and reached past the blonde’s manhood. He gripped his own cock and positioned himself to enter Tsuki.

“No, please!”

He pushed in.

“Aaah!”

Tsuki tilted his head back, closing his eyes tight shut to the piercing pain. The man leaned forward, pushing Tsuki’s legs forward with him so Tsuki’s back arched up—his rump leaving the ground. He easily forced his cock into the stretched hole and was in to the hilt without restraint.

Tsuki grabbed his cloak and tossed it over himself. He was cold and humiliated, he wanted to hide his naked form from the monster that stared down at him. He hugged the cloak over his body, pressing it to his lips to keep himself from breathing in cold air.

“Don’t do that.” The wolf reached down and pulled on the cloak.

“No, please, I beg you!” Tsuki cried, holding his cloak tight. “Please, devil, show m-me this one shred of mercy! Have you not defiled me e-enough?!”

“Are you fucking serious?” The wolf looked down at Tsuki with complete disgust. The blonde’s eyes widened. “Looks like those people have properly brainwashed you with that god shit.”

Tsuki jolted. “Ch-child of the devil! You’ll burn in hell for saying such—Aah!”

The wolf grabbed Tsuki’s penis, moving the cloak out of the way of at least that, and began to stroke him.

“Nah-No!”

“Listen here, I’m not a child of the devil.” The man jacked him with abandon, rubbing the urethra before pulling the foreskin down to expose the mushroom cap. “I’m a man, just like you, just like everyone in that pissant village. The names Hachimenroppi, I would have hoped you’d remembered that.”

“Re-rememb—you lie! You speak nothing but lies—ah!” The man started thrusting. Tsuki tilted his head back, a bombardment of pain and pleasure filling his system. His entrance was sore and screaming for the pain to stop while his cock was beginning to weep and beg for release. But Tsuki kept him bearings and glared at the wolf. “I’ve ne-never fraternized with a werewolf—nn! And I ca-can state confidently that me-men do not turn into beasts on-on the full moon—hah! On-only, only a hellspawn would—ah hah!”

“Your view on the world is bleak. I guess that’s to be expected when you grow up a country boy.”

“Hm! Mm!” Tsuki muffled his moans with his cloak.

“Let me educate you real quick. God does not exist.”

Tsuki’s eyes widened.

“God was a lie devised by man in order to control how other people lived. The bible is full of shit, it acts as a rulebook that was written by man, not by a holy spirit.”

“You lie! You can’t sw-sway me!”

“Really? Wanna see some proof?”

The man grabbed Tsukishima’s legs. He pulled the blond close as he hugged his legs to his chest, Tsuki’s knees bending so his ankles pressed against the blasphemer’s side. The wolf pulled back. Tsuki clenched his teeth in pain.

Then the wolf slammed forward. Tsuki called out as a jolt of intense pleasure shot up his body. His cock twitched on its own and a dollop of white oozed from his urethra. The wolf pulled back and slammed back in, another jolt of pleasure following. He was hitting that spot his tongue had explored earlier. The pain was being completely erased as that tightness in his stomach started to grow anew.

“It says in the bible that man shall not lay with another man, yeah? That the great cities of Sodom and Gomora were destroyed because everyone was a bunch of deviants and sinners, everyone being reduced to a pillar of salt? The word sodomize, to fuck someone unnaturally, comes from the name Sodom. After all, to fuck someone’s ass is not the natural way of doing things, ain’t it?”

“Hm! Mm! Nngh!”

“It also states that Belial, an angel that fell with Lucifer and was the one who suggested burning the heavens, was the one to teach man homosexuality. An angel fallen from grace, who devolved into a demon taught man how to fuck other men. He taught man one of the greatest sins the bible has in its laundry list of no-no’s. You see where I’m going here?”

Tsuki didn’t answer, hiding most of his face with his cloak as his body started move on its own. He was craving more, wanting this man to make him reach release even if his mind was screaming for him not to.

“The bible says that what you and I are doing right now is a sin. That I’m going to burn in the deepest pits of hell for fucking you and you along with me for enjoying it—”

“I-I’m not—”

“You can’t lie to me. I can see how hard you are. You’re even moving your hips on your own. You want to cum, don’t you?”

Tsuki shook his head. “No! No!”

“You’re only lying to yourself—which is also considered a sin, you know that? Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor. All liars—they will be consigned to the fiery lake of burning sulfur. The devil was a murderer from the beginning, and does not stand in the truth, because there is no truth in him, for he is a liar and the father of it.”

Tsuki’s eyes widened. **_‘How does he know the holy words so well?!’_**

The man chuckled, sweating quite noticeably as his hips began to move faster. “Anyway, Tsukishima, back onto the topic before. Man shall not lay with another man, yeah? Now riddle me this. Man was created by God, created in God’s image even. He ‘decreed’ that man shall not lay with another man. So why would me make it so a man can cum from being sodomized?”

Tsuki’s eyes widened again.

“After all, Tsuki, for a man to cum is not unnatural. It is not against God as God wants us to procreate and have many children so ejaculation is not something against the bible. If anything, it’s encouraged by the bible! But to sodomize a man is considered sin. Isn’t that a little counterproductive? To tell man they can’t fuck each other but then make it so easy for a man to cum from being fucked.”

Tsuki’s blood turned to ice. **_‘He’s…right. That…doesn’t—that doesn’t make sense.’_**

Tsuki could feel his faith wavering. For only a moment. Then he quickly shook his head and casted Roppi a glare.

“God created man, so he created man with a prostate, knowing full well how good it feels for the prostate to be messed with. He knew that when he created us! So why would he do that to us then tell us we can’t do it?”

“…I…I don’t—”

“The answer is quite simple, honestly.” The wolf grinned. “Either God is just as perverted as the devil or neither the devil nor God exist.”

Tsuki’s stomach clenched uncomfortably. “N-n-no! No! You-you speak the devil’s words! You lie!”

“I’m not lying. I’m just stating an opinion. I don’t know if God exists, but I chose to say he doesn’t. I don’t have a collar around my throat like the rest of the world if I think like that. But I can tell you this, Tsukishima.”

The wolf pushed Tsuki’s legs away and lied down over the blond. Their sweat mingled. Tsuki’s cock rubbed against the man’s stomach, making the seventeen-year-old twitch. The wolf’s lips hovered over Tsuki’s lips, a wicked grin cascading over his face.

“I wasn’t created. I wasn’t materialized by a witch or a demon. I was born this way. Like my father before me and his mother before him. The rumor that you can become a werewolf from being bitten by one is shit. If that was true, we’d have way more werewolves running around. No, it’s a bloodline. We’re born this way, Tsuki. Meaning we were born with the grace of God. Yet we’re shunned from the rest of the world as the devil’s children.”

“B-born?”

“Yes, born. My transformation from man to wolf is natural.”

“N…No, that…that can’t be true…”

“Believe what you will.” The wolf kissed Tsuki’s cheek. “But I would never lie to you, my love.”

“L-love?!—MM!” The wolf kissed him.

The man leaned up so he was sitting on his knees, his mouth still over Tsuki’s. He grabbed the blonde’s legs and hooked them over his elbows, raising them just enough so that Tsuki’s lower back was off the ground again. He started to move his hips anew, thrusting into Tsuki without restraint. Tsuki moaned into his mouth, the spot under his stomach so close to bursting free despite Tsuki’s inner turmoil.

**_‘No, no, no. Non-none of what he said can be true. He has to be lying to me.’_ **

“Uh, ah!” Tsuki tilted his head back, breaking the kiss. He reached down and pressed his hands against the man’s stomach. He didn’t push him away as the man sat up more. There was no skip in stride in the wolf’s thrust. “Hah, ah, ah!”

**_‘It just can’t be. Everything I’ve known, everything I was raised to believe. Don’t tell me it was all a lie. My entire life.’_ **

Nah! Aaah!” Tsuki moved his hands back to the cloak, holding it tight to his chest.

**_‘Why? Why does this man know so much about me? He didn’t even know my name! But he knew of my asthma. I’ve never seen him before. How?’_ **

The coiling below Tsuki’s stomach was so close to springing forth. He could feel dollops of semen drippling from his cockhead, making his pubic hairs even whiter than they already were.

**_‘How can he proclaim to love me when he didn’t even know my name?’_ **

“N-no! No more! No more—aaaah! AAAAAAHHHN!”

The coil was released. And a blinding white encased Tsuki’s vision. His body was in bliss. His mind went numb. Every muscled tightened in his body as his stomach was covered in splurts of white that burst forth from his penis. He couldn’t even hear himself scream in pleasure as the whole world disappeared for him. Nothing existed except for this euphoria he was given.

The euphoria was prolonged as his assailant continued to thrust. But he didn’t last much longer. With a hiss that sounded more like a growl, he thrust into Tsuki’s depth hard and as deep as he could go. Tsuki felt something warm and wet spray inside of him, which for a reason unbeknownst to Tsuki, felt amazingly good. He didn’t understand it but he didn’t want to understand. He just wanted to keep feeling this heavenly pleasure.

The two orgasm’s finished, leaving both in a panting afterglow. Tsuki’s mind was still numb. His body was twitching all over and his legs were shaking once again. The blond stared up at the blood moon through the fissure he was dropped down earlier.

The wolf knelt down and kissed Tsuki’s chest. Then his collar bone. Then his neck. The kisses were chaste and loving. A sign that this man truly cared for Tsuki, despite the harsh treatment the blond had received for him.

Tsuki stared at the moon. And remembered the name the wolf had claimed was his.

**_‘Hachimenroppi…’_ **

* * *

  _Ever since I was seven, I’ve had a dream about a boy with black hair and red eyes that matched mine._

_The dream starts with me being by the river. I was trying to catch some fish. My father had decided it was time for Delic-Nii and Tsugaru-Nii to start learning the ropes of wood cutting. You wouldn’t think that one would need to learn how to cut wood but apparently, it’s more complicated than I could understand at the age of seven. My mother was going to spend the day attending the garden so she couldn’t watch me. My father decided it was best to take all the boys out. Even though my skin condition made it so I couldn’t be in the sun for long, he decided it’d be fine so long as we’d cut wood under the shadow of the trees._

_Before the afternoon sun rose, my father already knew I wasn’t cut out for being a wood cutter. I had hit the wedge with the handle of the ax several times, that sent a painful jolt up my arms, and hadn’t even cut one piece before my asthma started to act up. My father then decided that I could try hunting fish. He gave me a small spear and told me to go to the river—which wasn’t that far from where we were cutting wood. He then gave me a bucket and sent me on my way._

_That was where I was whenever the dream starts, with the knowledge that that was the reason I was there. I’m standing in the water, with my pants rolled up to my knees, my shoes on the stones of the shore and my bandana protecting as much flesh on my face as it could cover. The bandana was too big for me so it worked as a visor, casting a shadow over my face from the sun. It wouldn’t work permanently, but it would work long enough for me to get a few fish._

_I had spent the near entirety of the day trying to catch fish with no luck whatsoever. The sun was starting to get low and I can feel the start of a sunburn on my cheeks. I had gotten frustrated more than once and sat in the shadow of the trees for a while until I’d calm myself and try at it again._

_Father would be coming for me soon. I knew that was going to be the case, as Father usually returned from wood cutting just before dinner—which Mother always served right before dark. I am more than upset that I will be returning to my father empty-handed but there is nothing I can do about it. I try to stop myself from crying but I can’t help but let a few tears leak out._

_Then I hear splashing coming not that far down the river from me. My initial thought is maybe it was a bear. Or even the wolf. I wanted to run back to my father and warn him. But I also knew that I could potentially be a boy who cried wolf. I didn’t want to do that to my father so I decide I’ll go make sure I wasn’t raising a false alarm._

_I get out of the water and walk along the shoreline. I use the stones under my feet to hide the sound of my approach. The splashing gets louder. It’s now on the other side of a willow tree that had half-grown in the water. Its roots were huge and I struggle to climb over them but climb over them I do and peek around the trunk of the tree._

_Before my eyes is a boy. He’s about my age and is wearing a red hooded cloak, the very edges of it sitting on the top of the water, that hid most of his face from view. But I can see black hair peeking around the edges of the hood. Honestly, at first, I thought he was a girl but then I could smell him all the way from the tree and decided he definitely had to be a boy if he stunk that bad._

_I don’t know how he knew I was there. But the boy suddenly looks up at me and our eyes meet. He had red eyes, just like mine. I remember being shocked and the first thing that crossed my mind was_ **‘I’m not alone!’**

_“What are you staring at?” The boy will say, starting the conversation that happens every time I have this dream._

_“N-n-nothing.” I would stutter out, blushing and looking at the river._

_He glowers at me then decides to ignore me and turns around. He kneels down low to the water and puts his hands under the surface. He would then wait._

_“Wh-what are you doing?” I would ask._

_“Shut up.” Came the biting reply._

_I fall silent._

_Then the boy swings his hands out of the water. A fish goes flying from his hands and lands on the shoreline. He then rushes over and grabs a knife that was lying on the rocks. He grabs the fish, which is flopping around all over the place, and stabs it in the gills. It soon stops moving completely._

_“Wow!” I gape. “That was-was amazing!”_

_I jump down from the tree roots and rush over._

_“Can-can you teach me th-that? Pretty please? I hav-haven’t been a-able to catch anythin-thing!”_

_The boy is taken aback. His eyes go wide and he pulls back away from me. He then cocks a brow with obvious confusion._

_“Why are you stuttering?” He asks._

_“O-oh, I-I can’t hel-help it.” I look down at the ground sheepishly. “It-it’s jus-just how I-I talk…”_

_He looks at me with skepticism. But nods. “Okay…Um, sure. I can show you how to catch a fish. Come here.”_

_The two of us go back in the water. He squats back down, the edge of his cloak sinking into the water, and cups his hands together. He puts them under the water and waits. I copy him._

_“U-um,” I start, “Sh-shouldn’t you take off your hood? It-it’s getting wet.”_

_“Shut up. You’ll scare the fish.”_

_I jolt. “O-oh, sorry!”_

_I fall quiet and look at the water. I could see a few fish approaching._

_“What you want to do,” the boy whispers, “is let a fish get into your hands. Then use your, um… nails to hook into its scales and fling it out of the water.”_

_“N-nails?”_

_The boy demonstrates immediately. A fish swam into the cup of his hands and he lifts them out of the water and makes a tossing motion towards the shore. The fish flies out of his hands and lands on the rock with a thud._

_I was awestruck. It was even cooler watching the second time around. Then I jolt and focus up. I stare down at my hands and wait. A fish was coming towards me. I try to keep perfectly still. I didn’t want to scare it off. I wait and wait and eventually the fish swims right into my hands. I raise them up. I feel the fish against my palms and make the same throwing motion. However, the fish slips against my skin and falls back into the water. What’s worse, it pricked me with the spine on its dorsal fin._

_“Ow!” I squeal and pull my hand back. I start bleeding profusely. “Ow…”_

_“You didn’t dig your nails in.”_

_“I-I tried! I could-couldn’t!”_

_“Jeez, let me see.”_

_The boy grabs my hand and pulls it towards him. He looks it over, sees the blood. He then puts his mouth over it and starts sucking._

_I jolt and blush hard. “Wa-wa-waaah!”_

_“I’m just helping! Don’t get your knickers in a twist.”_

_I jolt and blush for a completely different reason. “I-I’m not wearing knickers!”_

_“Oh, so you’re going commando? Your Johnson is flapping freely in the wind?”_

_“Of-of course not!” I can’t tell if my cheeks hurt because of the blush or because of the sunburn at this point. “I-I’m wea-wearing underwear! Kn-knickers are girl’s underwear!”_

_“Are they? I didn’t think there was a difference.”_

_“There is! There is a huge dif-difference!”_

_The boy stares at me. Then he laughs. A genuine smile crosses his face as he brings a hand to his mouth. He looked so cute like that, I remember thinking._

_“Heh, well, it seems fishing might be a fruitless endeavor for you. So how bout this?”_

_He points to the fish on the shore. The fish he had caught had flopped itself farther from the waters’ edge. I can still see it’s gills opening and closing, gasping for air._

_“I’ll give you a few of my catch. I can’t stick around to teach you more, I need to get back home before dark. So, since you made me laugh the first time in a long time, you can take some.”_

_“C-can I? Really?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Thank you!” I grab his hand and smile at him. “You-you’re really nice!”_

_The boy blushes. It was so apparent against his pale flesh. He then glares at me. My eyes widen._

_“D-d-d-don’t get a fat head!” He screams at me, pulling his hand away and waving his index finger at me in a point. “I’m only offering because you’re hopeless at fishing! It’s none of my business if your dad whips you! I’m just taking pity on you! Nothing more!”_

_I stare at him for a moment. Then I smile. “Okay. Thank you, nonetheless.”_

_The boy blushes even brighter._

_“I-I’ll be right back!” I say as I turn around. “I nee-need to get my bucket.”_

_I hear the boy ‘hmph’ behind me and a quick glance shows me the boy standing there with his arms cross and glaring at the water. That only made me smile more as I face front and go back to where I was originally fishing._

_I return shortly with my bucket. The boy is stabbing the fishes through the gills and out the mouths with a stick, lining them up to make them easier to carry. I walk over and put my bucket by the pile of dead animals. He glowers over at me then looks back down at the fish._

_“Here.” He starts grabbing fishes by the tails and putting them in my bucket._

_I watch him do this and notice something._

_“Wow, wh-what long nails you have.”_

_The boy looks up at me, his eyes going wide for a moment._

_“No wo-wonder you can hook-hook fish like that.” I say with a smile._

_He seemed taken aback by that. As if he expected a different response._

_“What big eyes you have too. The better to see the fish so clearly, huh?”_

_He adverts his gaze, glowering down at the fish. “Your eyes are pretty big too.”_

_“I know. The-the red makes them lo-look bigger. It-it’s probably the same wi-with yours, ri-right?”_

_“How would I know that?”_

_I jolt. “O-oh.”_

_He rolls his eyes then hands me the bucket. “There.”_

_I look in the bucket and see it is only an inch from being full. He had filled it nearly to the brim._

_“Waah, it’s so much! Ar-are you sure?”_

_“I only gave you about six or seven. This should be enough.”_

_“Bu-but, won’t your d-dad get mad?”_

_“Nah. Even if he does, he can’t do anything about till I get home so…”_

_“Is he no-not here with you?”_

_“Same to you. Where’s your dad?”_

_“O-oh, he-he’s cutting wood in the for-forest.” I point to the trees._

_“Why aren’t you with him?”_

_“Um, I-I’m not v-very good at it. Be-besides, I ha-have asthma so-so I can’t—I can’t do it f-for very long any-nyway.”_

_“…I see.”_

_“Wh-what about you? Is your d-dad close by?”_

_“Nah, my, um…my old man’s getting sick so me and my…family are dividing up the chores. I’m in charge of hunting.”_

_“O-oh. Wi-will he be okay?”_

_“Don’t know. Probably won’t know till the next full moon?”_

_“Full moon? Yo-you mean when the wo-wolf comes?”_

_He glances at me. “What do you know about the wolf?”_

_“U-um, I-I know m-my village is sc-scared of it. It’s a vi-vicious killer tha-that’ll eat people if they’re out-outside on the ful-full moon. We-we have to sacrifice our be-best livestock in-in order to appease th-the wolf el-else he’ll eat us all!”_

_The boy glowers at me, then glowers at the ground. He scowls._

_“U-um, b-by the way. Wh-where do you live? I-I’ve never seen you in-in the village.”_

_He looks at me. “I don’t live in the village. I live up the mountain.”_

_“The mountain?!”_

_He nodded._

_“Is-is it pretty up there?”_

_“Have you never gone?”_

_“N-no, the-the mayor says that’s where the wolf lives s-so no one is supposed to-to go up there.”_

_“Hm…” He averts his eyes again. Then stares back at me. “Would you like to go?”_

_“Eh?”_

_“If you could leave this village, would you?”_

_“Um…” I stop to think about it. “Y-yeah. I would love to s-see wh-what’s beyond the mountains. I w-wanna see som-something besides this v-valley.”_

_“…I see.”_

_“Bu-but the wolf will kill me if I try.”_

_“No, he won’t.”_

_“Eh?” I stare at him wide-eyed._

_He chuckles at me and gives me a knowing smile. He stands and grabs his stick of fish._

_“W-wait!” I call as he puts the stick into a small sack and ties the sack around the stick so the wood was sticking out. “What do you mean—”_

_“How about this, kid?” He turns around and smiles at me, hoisting the stick above his head and over one arm then strapping it over his chest to be supported by one shoulder. “One day, when you and I are older, I’m going to come for you. And I’ll take you away from this village. You’ll live in the mountains with me, you’ll be able to view this world for what it is, as far as the eye can see. I’m sure that’ll make you happy.”_

_“Eh?”_

_He grins at me._

_“You mean that? Bu-but what abou-about the wolf?”_

_“You won’t need to worry about him—” He cuts himself off and looks off into the forest. “I need to go.”_

_“Eh?”_

_The boy turns to run._

_“Wa-wait!” I rush forward and grab his hood. He looks over his shoulder at me with those piercing red eyes. “Wh-what’s your name?”_

_He cocks a brow at me. Then he smiles warmly, an expression of love crossing his face as he gazes at me._

_“It’s—”_

“Hachimenroppi…” The name fell from Tsuki’s lips.

The blond struggled to open his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy. His whole body felt heavy. He couldn’t be bothered to move, let alone open his eyes.

But the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. His survival instincts were telling him to get up. Telling him that he was in danger and if he didn’t get up, he’d be in trouble. So, with extreme effort, Tsukishima forced his eyes open.

His vision was obscured with pelts. It looked like a bears’ pelt by the color and feel of it. Beyond that was a stone wall. The wall of a cave…

Tsuki jolted upright. He immediately regretted that decision as the entirety of his back protested. He cringed and let out a groan of pain as he lied down on his side, his cloak wrapping around him. His breathing deepened for a moment, his hands clenching the pelts underneath him.

“Wha…”

The memories came rushing back to him faster than he was ready for. Memories of the wolf’s threat, becoming the town’s sacrifice, being kidnapped, and being violated by the wolf who turned into a man. Tsuki’s stomach flopped and his heart clenched. He never knew memories could cause such a physical reaction but his organs hurt just by remembering it. He hugged his black cloak to him as fresh tears started to sting his eyes.

“You awake?”

Tsuki’s eyes stretched wide and his whole body stiffened to the familiar voice. He sat up just enough to look over at the entrance to his small cavern.

The man with pitch black hair and blood red eyes stared down at him. He was fully dressed in a black button up and brown pants and in his hands were a wooden cup and a wooden plate. But Tsuki didn’t care about the items he held. He cared about the man in front of him. Fear gripped his chest tightly.

He jolted upright again, this time ignoring the pain in his back in favor of getting as far away from this man as he could. He couldn’t get far, as his legs felt like jelly, so all he could do was press himself to the wall of the cavern, hugging his cloak tightly as to hide his naked form. Tsuki felt something dribble out of his anus. He knew what is what and complete repulse caused even more tears to streak his cheeks.

“Haven’t been awake for a full five minutes and you’re already crying?” The man cocked a brow at him. “That’s some skill.”

“St-stay away fr-from me…”

“I told you already, I’m not going to eat you.”

“Ar-are you going to v-violate me again?”

“…Not right now, at least.”

Tsuki _did **not**_ like that.

The man walked over.

“N-no, stay—”

“You want to starve then?”

Tsuki didn’t answer. The man stood by the edge of the pile of pelts. He knelt down and held out the plate and cup to him. In the cup was what looked like water. And on the plate was cooked ham with a side of scrambled eyes.

Tsuki hesitated. He didn’t want to take anything from this man and he honestly had no appetite after everything that happened. He just couldn’t bring himself to reach his hands out.

“Okay…” The man put the plate and cup down on the stones.

The man sat down on the edges of the pelts.

“I get if you don’t trust me yet but just keep in mind that I won’t eat you and I won’t do anything to damage your personal health. We’re in the mountains, so you need to keep your strength up. Skipping meals is not a good idea up here.”

Tsuki clenched his teeth. “I…I’m not hu-hungry…”

“Well, don’t take too long to get your appetite back. You need to clean up.”

Tsuki didn’t respond. He hugged himself tighter.

“How um…”

Tsuki looked at the man.

“How bad are you hurting right now?”

Tsuki clenched the cloak harder. His nails were digging into his arms. He tilted his head down. “Bad…Ev-everything hurts…”

The man didn’t respond. Tsuki felt more tears rise. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands.

“Well, just eat up.” The man stood. “When you’re done, I’ll show you where you go to bathe.”

“W-wait…”

The man looked down at him.

Tsuki swallowed hard. “You-your name is Ha-Hachimenroppi, ri-right? D-do…have we…have you and I me-met before?”

His eyes narrowed. Tsuki flinched.

“I…” Tsuki looked to the side, his voice cracking for a moment as emotions threatened to consume him. He swallowed it all down but kept his eyes on the stone wall. “I’ve h-had a dream ev-ever since I was li-little about a boy that ki-kind looks like you. He had bl-black hair an-and red eyes and he was ca-catching fish at the river. I…”

Tsuki lowered himself, hugging his knees to his chest.

“I thought it was just a dream but yo-you seem to know me…”

“I can’t believe you forgot about me.” The man known as Hachimenroppi sat back down. He looked over his shoulder at Tsuki. “That hurts, you know.”

“S-sorry.”

“Jeez.” The wolf tilted his head back to look up at the fissure, the bright morning sky shining through. “I’ve thought of nothing but you for the last ten years and you up and forget me like that.”

“R-really?” Tsuki’s eyes widened. “N-nothing but me?”

Roppi turned so he was sideways to the blond, looking Tsuki. “Yeah. In this shitty cave, I was counting down the days till I could see you again.” He rested his head on his knee, still staring at the blond. “You were the one thing that’s kept me going.”

Tsuki stiffened. “Wh-why didn’t you ju-just come down and see me then? I-I thought you were a dr-dream because I ne-never saw you again!”

“Cuz my old man died.”

Tsuki’s eyes widened.

“He was getting old and ended up getting stuck by a rally of townsfolk in the next town over the mountains. Dad got big for his britches cuz we had more mouths to feed. So, he figured he could terrorize a more advanced town, get more food out of them or something like that. Yeah, they put him in his place right quick. He held on for a couple of days but eventually he got an infection and passed.”

“I…I’m sorry for your loss.”

The raven-haired man chuckled. He leaned back and looked back up at the sky. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. That’s just how the circle spins. I ended up having to take his place as the terrifying werewolf since the others don’t have black fur like Dad. Had to keep up appearances, else we’ll get hunted down.”

“Wh-what?” Tsuki clenched his fists. “Yo-you plagued my t-town all for appearances?! We lived in f-fear every full moon of-of you and you’re tell-telling me it was all for appearances?”

“Yup. Keep in mind, it was your people that started hunting us first. My great grandfather decided that he was sick of your guys’ shit and started showing you just how strong us werewolves were. You guys changed your tune real fucking fast after that.”

“You’re lying. The town wouldn’t attack an innocent animal.”

“Yeah, but the townspeople believe anything inhuman is not innocent. After all, you called me a child of the devil plenty of times last night.”

Tsuki clenched his teeth. He glared at the pelts by his feet, burying his mouth into his cloak.

“…L-last night…” Tsuki started. “We-were you telling th-the truth? Were you…really born like this?”

“…Yeah. I had my first transformation when I was five. Been happening every few days during the full moons since.”

“…Does it hurt?”

“I’m used to it by now.”

**_‘That doesn’t answer my question.’_ **

“Anyway, eat.” Roppi lifted the plate up and put it on the pelt in front of Tsuki. “We need to get you cleaned up and out of here by mid-day.”

“G-get me out of here?” Tsuki felt hope rise in his chest.

“Yeah. There’s a ‘holy order’ going around, killing people like me. My pack and I decided it’s best to leave the country for a while. There’s a little island called Taiwan not far from the coast. We were thinking of going there until this holy order blows over.”

Tsuki smiled. “Do-does that mean you’ll let me go home?” **_‘I get to go back to the village!’_**

“Hm?” Roppi looked at him. “What? Of course not.”

Tsuki’s smile vanished. Hope was replaced with growing despair. “W-what?”

“You’re coming with me, of course.”

“B-but!” Tsuki leaned forward, clenched is hands against the pelts. “Wh-why would I have to go wi-with you? My home, my family! They’re a-all here! This is wh-where I belong? You can’t t-take me away from them.”

“I already have. Besides, weren’t you the one who said you wanted to see the world?”

“I was seven! Y-you can’t take what I said back then as an-anything.”

“I can and I did.”

“But that’s—”

“Regardless, there’s no way I’m going to let you go now. I’ve spent ten years waiting for you. With this holy order going around, it’s now or never.”

“Wh-why?! Why would you—why would you want to ke-keep me?”

“Because I love you, of course.”

Tsuki’s eyes widened. His stomach twisted and his despair only elevated. “L-love?”

“Yeah. Ever since that day we met, I’ve thought of nothing but you. Now that I finally have you, I’m not letting you go ever again.”

“L-love…”

Tsuki started to shake. His stomach was in knots now and his mind was racing but he couldn’t think of anything at the same time.

“Bu-b-but—but if you love me, then you-you should want to-to make me happy, right? I-I’m happy here!”

“Hah? No way, I’m not that selfless. There’s no way I’m going to say that whatever makes you happy makes me happy.” Roppi got on all four and started walking over. “I’m not some saint.”

“N-no, stay away from me!”

Tsuki pushed himself off the wall and started peddling backwards. His foot smacked into the plate, knocking the contents on it over and onto the pelts.

“Ah,” Roppi looked down at it. “Great, now I have to make more.”

“D-don’t touch me! I don’t want you to t-touch me!”

Roppi glowered at him. He then reached out and grabbed Tsuki’s chain. He gave it a hard tug, the blond forced to go towards the raven. He tried to catch himself with his free hand—which made him drop the cloak as it was in that hand and so his naked body was exposed—but the wolf was unrelenting. He pulled until the blond had no choice but to press himself against Roppi.

“N-n-no—mm!”

The wolf silenced him with a kiss, wrapping his arms around him. Tsuki’s arms were trapped between their bodies. He tried to shove him away but Roppi wouldn’t budge. He was so much stronger than Tsuki, there was nothing the blond could do.

The wolf ended the kiss. He looked down at Tsuki with a small smile.

“I’ve got lockpicks in the other room.” Roppi said, lifting Tsuki’s shackled wrist. “I’ll take this off for you when you go to bathe.”

“Le-let me go, please!” Tsuki pushed against him. “I don’t want—”

“I’m not going to fuck you. We don’t have time for that. We need to get you fed, get you cleaned, and get us out of here.”

“N-no-no! Please, don-don’t do this!”

“I know it’s going to be tough. You’re going to get homesick and wanna go back but trust me, I’ll make you happy with this decision. I love you and I’ll do whatever I can to make sure you’re happy to be with me.”

“Yo-you, you may love me but I don’t love you! How-how can you make someone happy like this?!”

“Trust me, okay?”

The wolf brought Tsuki’s hand to him mouth and gave his knuckles a gentle kiss. The next words he said threw Tsuki into the very pits of despair. The blond knew, without a doubt, there was no hope for him ever seeing his family again.

“I already figured you don’t love me. But that’s okay. We’ll be together for the rest of our lives. You’ll come to love me, in time.”

**Author's Note:**

> And done!
> 
> So I want to make something real clear real quick.
> 
> I'm actually NOT an atheist. I've gone through some shit that proves (to me) that there is a God so no, I'm not an atheist. I am, however, an adamant believe the bible is not God's book, but the book of power-hungry men who have attempted to put God in a box. The fact that there are multiple versions that have changed verses in them is proof enough for me.
> 
> Next thing I want to make clear is the title. The title is symbolic in it's own way, so is the fact that Tsuki's cloak is black. The title comes from a song by Billy Talent called "God is Wearing Black". The lyrics of the songs are talking about young soldiers dying in war and God is wearing black to mourn the lost of the young dying. The song has nothing to do with this fanfic but the concept of black remains. Red Riding Hood-who is Tsuki-is wearing black because he does not get a happy ending. His story ends in misery and he shall be in mourning for the rest of his life so black is a fitting color. Red Riding Hood shall wear black for the rest of his life.
> 
> I wrote this all on the computer-which made it a lot longer than it probably should have been. I noticed that when I long-hand (notebook) my work, I try to get to the point as quick as possible because my hand is hurting and I can just flesh it out when I type it. But when I write on the computer, I put in all details. Probably more detail than I need to have. So, the R-scene with Tsuki and Roppi lasted from page 8 to page 23, out of a total of 34 pages. I went through extensive detail where as if I had long-handed it, this fic would have probably been twenty pages at most.
> 
> Point is, long-handing is not enough and typing is too much. Haven't found that equal medium just yet. Let me know what you think in the comments, which do you think is better?
> 
> I've been debating making a sequel but I'm not sure if I should because I like the unhappy ending. But I also want to continue the suffering. Let me know if you'd like to see more.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> And see you in the next one.
> 
> KCK


End file.
